Question: $ \dfrac{15}{10} + \dfrac{89}{50} - 150\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{15}{10} = 1.5$ $ \dfrac{89}{50} = 1.78$ $ -150\% = -\dfrac{150}{100} = -1.5 $ Now we have: $ 1.5 + 1.78 - 1.5 = {?} $ $ 1.5 + 1.78 - 1.5 = 1.78 $